Promise
by Yami Evans
Summary: AU: Lucy y Natsu, dos hermanos que se aman de distinta manera y son separados desde niños por la misma razón. Pero el primer amor nunca se olvida y menos si hay una promesa de por medio/Advertencia: Incesto, posibles escenas explicitas próximamente :P


**_Buenas! :3_**

**_Les traigo una nueva historia, amo el incesto y no lo puedo negar n_nU... Aunque, no estoy muy orgullosa de este fic, algo le falta, pero no sé qué... Por favor, dejen sus opiniones, me ayudarían mucho ^^_**

**_Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedades de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los uso para mis locas historias y sin fines lucrativos._**

**Prólogo**

_—Nii-san, ¿Verdad que siempre estarás conmigo? —Una pequeña niña rubia de no más de cinco años jugaba en el extenso campo de flores._

_—Si, así es, siempre juntos. —Respondió el oji-jade, un niño de seis años._

_—Entonces, ¡Prométeme que cuando seamos grandes te casaras conmigo! —Emocionada la niña levantó su meñique hacia el joven._

_—Vale, te prometo que nos casaremos cuando seamos grandes. —Entre lazaron meñiques. —Siempre te amare._

-Lucy's P.O.V.-

Ya han pasado quince años desde eso, y diez desde que te fuiste.

Siempre maldije a mi padre por mandarte a otra escuela, lejos de aquí. ¿Qué tiene de malo nuestro amor?

Recuerdo como mi madre me decía que buscara otro chico, que había demasiados allá afuera, inclusive mejor que Natsu. Pero yo no quería, había hecho una promesa y no la rompería, jamás de los jamases.

— ¡Buen día Lucy!

—Oh, Gray, ¡Buen día! —Saludé a mi mejor amigo, Gray Fullbuster. — ¿Listo para otro día más en nuestras súper vidas? —Pregunté con ironía.

—Vamos Lucy, nuestra vida no es tan mala. —Lo mire con una ceja alzada. —Sabes que regresara. —Suspire.

—Ya tengo veinte años, de los cuales, diez he sufrido mucho y sigo sufriendo, ya casi termino mi carrera... Me pregunto qué será de él...

— ¿No se mandaban cartas o algo así?

—Sí, pero desde hace dos años ya no he recibido nada... —Levanté la mirada al cielo. —Lo único que me consuela, es saber que estamos bajo el mismo cielo.

Gray me miró con pena, y varios sentimientos que no logré descifrar.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos o se nos hará tarde. —Me dijo mientras apretaba el paso.

Llegamos a la escuela; Fairy Tail, mi escuela me encantaba, era como seguir en secundaria. Los programas eran exactamente igual y la escuela ni se diga.

Así que cerré mi casillero y me dirigí a mi clase, Gray se fue diciendo que tenía algo pendiente.

Era la más pequeña de mi salón, era un año menor que todos, ya que por mi gran inteligencia me saltaron un grado más avanzado. Era bastante genial, era como la consentida por ser la menor.

— ¡Buen día Lu-chan!

— ¡Hola Levy!

—Escuche que habrá un nuevo alumno en la escuela, ¡Quiero saber quién será! Como será, de donde vendrá, y-

—No te emociones, recuerda que Gajeel es muy celoso, no creo que le agrade que andes con otros...

—Pero sólo le haré unas cuantas preguntas, no es como si fuese a andar con el chico nuevo. —Reí ante su expresión.

— ¿En donde esta Erza? —Pregunté al no verla.

—Erza... Hmmm, creo que esta en junta.

Y Fried-sensei entró al salón.

—Todos a sus lugares. Hoy tenemos a un estudiante de intercambio, sean amables con él. Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y conforme el chico fue entrando, yo fui abriendo los ojos cada vez más y más.

—Soy Natsu Dragneel, un placer.

Las chicas comenzaron a volverse locas al grado de desmayarse, algunas sólo gritaban y otras babeaban. Pero yo lo miré con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, incluso noté como las miradas de Levy y Gray no se despegaban de mi. Tal vez porque en ese momento, mi cara reflejaba una felicidad indescriptible.

— ¡Natsu! —Grité a todo pulmón mientras me levantaba y corría para abrasarlo. El correspondió mi abraso en cuanto me reconoció.

— ¡Lucy! —Levantó mi rostro con una de sus manos.

—Hey, por favor, ya tendrán tiempo para esto, siéntense. —Nos reclamo el sensei.

Yo sólo atiné a asentir y jalar de la mano a Natsu para que se sentara a mi lado.

Las horas pasaron más lento de lo que esperaba, pero el timbre de receso sonó y no perdí tiempo, me lance sobre Natsu por segunda vez.

— ¿Por qué no has contestado mis cartas? —Chillé.

—Perdona, es que no he tenido tiempo. Estaba arreglando todo para poder venir a visitarte. —Me sonrió.

Sin darme cuenta, estaba sentada en sus piernas abrazada de su cuello.

—Así que tu eres el famoso Natsu. —Gray y Levy se acercaron.

—Sí, el mismo. —Contestó con una mirada de desconfianza.

— ¡Lu-chan habla mucho sobre ti!

— ¿En serio? —Me sonrió.

—Sí, hablaba tanto de ti que me daban muchas ganas de conocerte.

—Pues a mí no. —Contestó secamente Gray.

— ¡Lucy-san! ¿Me ayudas con esta tarea? —Una pequeña niña se asomó por la puerta, era Wendy.

—Claro, ¿De qué se trata? —Me levanté de las piernas de Natsu, aunque sentí como su mano rozó mi pierna, apropósito.

—B-Bueno, Gray y yo nos vamos, ¿Verdad? —Levy notó el roce, sabía lo que significaba Natsu para mí y la promesa.

—No. —Respondió Gray. —No dejare que te propases con ella. —Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzó a su altura.

—Je, ¿Propasarme? No seas idiota. Ella es mía. —Se soltó de su agarre y tomó mi mano. —Lucy, necesitamos hablar.

Me arrastró fuera del salón, no alcancé a hacer nada y cuando menos sentí ya estábamos en la azotea.

— ¿Quién es él? —Me preguntó con claros celos.

—Gray, mi mejor amigo.

—Pues que molesto amigo tuyo.

—Hey, es normal que me defienda, es por eso que es mi amigo. —Me crucé de brazos.

—Pues para defenderte estoy yo.

— ¿Tu? ¡Si me has dejado sola por diez años!

— ¡Pero pudiste elegirte otro amigo!

—Hey, tu no vas a manejar mi vida, ni las personas con las que me relacione. —Di media vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero sus brazos rodearon mi cintura.

—Tienes razón, discúlpame. —Me susurró.

Me giró lentamente por la cintura y fue acercando nuestros rostros, hasta que nuestros labios tocaron.

El beso fue lento, lleno de cariño y muy cálido, pero se fue convirtiendo en un beso demandante, introdujo su lengua en mi boca y sin pudor comenzó a recorrer cada parte de mi boca. Su mano fue bajando de mi cintura a mi glúteo y lo apretó. Solté un leve gemido. Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno.

—Has crecido mucho, Onee-chan. —Me aprisionó contra él en un cálido abraso. —Creo que tendremos que guardar este secreto un poco más.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunté en forma de puchero.

—Esperemos a ver cómo reaccionan, recuerda que tenemos el mismo apellido. —Gruñí ante la idea, pero no podía alegar, era cierto.

—Pero ¿Te mudaras a mi departamento verdad? —Le pregunté con un gran brillo de ilusión en mi rostro.

—Ya lo hice. —Me dijo enorgullecido.

— ¿Cómo? Sólo yo tengo llave.

—Pero dejaste una ventana abierta. —Negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Recordé como siempre se metía a mi recamara por la ventana de la misma, no había cambiado nada.

La campana sonó y nos dirigimos de regreso al aula, ya todos estaban ahí. Gray nos miraba con desaprobación, a Levy se le notaba la felicidad que tenia por mi y luego divise a Erza, que nos miraba con curiosidad.

—Hola, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, mi nombre es Erza Scarlette, mucho gusto. —Estrecharon manos.

—Natsu Dragneel, el gusto es mío.

—Oh, ¿Dragneel? Acaso eres, ¿Hermano de Lucy? —Preguntó con sorpresa. Y todos quedaron en silencio.

—Sí, es mi hermana, Lucy Dragneel. —Sonrió.

—Ya veo, pues, bienvenido.

—Gracias.

— ¡Wow! ¡Tu hermano es muy lindo Lucy! —Lisanna se acercó. Me dieron ciertos al ver como se lo comía con la mirada.

— ¿Verdad que si? —Lo abrasé mostrando lo posesiva que era con él. Natsu soltó una risita. — ¿Qué? —Lo miré fijamente.

—Nada, nada.

— ¡Tomen asiento! —Gritó el sensei, que llevaba diez minutos diciéndonos lo mismo.

Todos nos sentamos.

**_¿Qué piensan? ¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
